ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Occult
Occult is the first episode of the series Mack 10. However, it is not counted as the "pilot" episode. It is came out January 2. Mack runs away from home after a fight with his dad and not knowing where else to go, heads off to the school. In the Football field, he encounters what he knows as the Omnitrix. He encounters so far what we know is a "blue breeze". Since this is the first episode, let’s go ahead and explain how text will work. When people talk, their name will be surrounded in brackets, the close bracket followed by a colon then speech, like so; ''Mack: Boy oh boy, those pickles were good!'' If words are capitalized in speech, it is meant to be like an accent where it should sound like yelling or even just be yelling. Actions will be written in normal sentences like this, and thoughts will be written in italics. ---- Mack never does much of anything really. You could say Mack’s life sucked, but it’s not like anybody else would know or care. Mack has been a loner for as long as he could imagine. He had some friends in kindergarten, but after a fight between his mother and real dad, he moved and lost all of his friends. After that, upset by the fight that he couldn’t understand at such a young age, he strayed away from conversation, in real life games, and people in general. Mack has a few friends, though not many. He was always the quiet one in the group. Mack wasn’t just lonely, but he also craved attention as a result of the lack of attention from his mother after the fight. As he grew older, these things have led him into depression. His life seems to just get worse and worse and it feels like there’s nothing he could do about it. At least, there wasn’t anything to do about it until a very special day. ---- Mack is only twelve years old now. His mom has a new husband- she just can’t seem to make the right choices on mates though. Mack is upstairs in his room, his door locked. He has headphones in his ear, which are connected to his iPhone. The bright light from the phone shines on his face, and you can see in the reflection of his eyes he is playing a Pokémon ROM. Suddenly, Mack hears glass shatter in a loud and obstructive manner. Mack takes up his arm and pulls out one earphone in order to listen. He hears his mom and stepdad screaming downstairs. Hearing his mother’s voice first, she sounded furious. Mack starts to head downstairs, where he sees his mother and father repeatedly screaming at each other. Suddenly, his mother looks over and sees Mack. She stomps over and grabs him by the back and starts pushing him out the door. Mother: Mack, come on. We’re leaving. Right now. As they step out the door, Mack sees a pile of his stepdad’s clothes and items thrown on the floor outside. He sighs as they get in the car. Mack: Where are we going? Mother: We’re going to get dinner, honey. Mack: What about dad? Mother: There’s Mac n’ Cheese in the pantry. He can figure it out for once. Mack stays silent the rest of the car ride. They stop at McDonalds, where him and his mother get in line for food. As the cashier approaches the counter, she asks what they want. Mother: We’ll both take a double cheeseburger, please. Mack decides not to mention that he would rather have chicken nuggets and just leaves it be. Once the cashier brings them their food, they go out and sit on the curb. Mack: Mom… where are we going now? Mother: We’re going to have to go to your Uncle Chuck’s house. The rest of the meal was silent. Mack and his mother sat there chewing the double cheeseburgers, ignoring the bad quality that usually comes with a meal at McDonalds. Mack stared up at the dark, cloudy sky, no stars to be seen. Mack liked the skies without the stars better- something about the dark blue color that the clouds give the sky, and how pretty it is. Mack’s mother finishes and tells him that they’re going. Mack puts the remains of his cheeseburger back in the box and they jump in the car once again, headed off to Uncle Chuck’s house. When they arrive and knock on the door, the 50 year old man with graying hair opens the door. Chuck: Why hello there, and welcome to my humble home, Mack and Lisa! He invites them in. Uncle Chuck and Mack’s mother get in a conversation at the door whilst Mack goes to walk around the house. It’s a medium-class home, nice interior decorating everywhere. He stumbles into a room where he sees photo frames of a young lady. It’s his Aunt Mary, whom died from cancer a few years after marrying to Chuck. The door behind him creaks as Chuck walks in, his face quickly saddening. Chuck tells Mack they shouldn’t be in here and they head out of the room. Chuck tells Mack that his mother is already asleep on the couch and takes Mack up to the spare bedroom. Chuck says goodnight and Mack lies down in his bed. Mack starts crying whilst laying there, thinking about everything that was going on. He had little to no friends, a broken family once again, and everything was just going downhill. He sat up and put his head in between his knees, silently sobbing. He decided he was done with it. Done with everything and everyone. Mack walked over and opened up the window, which wasn’t too high from the ground. Mack pulled himself over the window and stared downwards, and after conquering his fear jumped down. He landed on his feet, causing his legs to sting from shock, but he stayed standing. He starts to walk and wonders where he’s going to go. The only place he could think of that he knew how to get to from his uncle’s house is the school. He heads over, but the gate is locked. He heads to the open football field behind it. Mack is walking along the grass of the football field, which is painted with his school’s logo- the Southern Bulldogs. He trips over a rock, barely landing in front of a huge crater. Confused of what it is, he gets closer to the edge of the crater and peeks over the edge. Mack misplaces his foot, landing it on the edge of the crater. This causes him to stumble down into the hole, barely managing to keep standing on the steep drop. A steel ball sits in front of him, smack dab in the middle of the crater. He reaches down to pick it up when suddenly, it goes flying open. A blue device goes flying and latches onto his wrist. It appears to be a watch with some kind of weird faceplate. This story seemed vaguely familiar to Mack, until he remembered- Ben Tennyson. He's been dead for decades, but this essentially happened to him when he first got the Prototype Omnitrix. Mack sits on the edge of the crater, intrigued by the device. He completely forgets about what happened back home just a little under an hour ago and gets distracted by tinkering with it. That's when suddenly a breeze blows by. His hair goes flying. Another breeze passes. This time, Mack notices a blue streak. It passes again. And again. Until suddenly, Mack is being thrown back and forth by gusts of wind. Mack starts yelping before the Omnitrix enters it's safe mode and transforms him into an alien- It has blue armored skin with grey outlines and horns. Mack starts reaching around and clawing at air before a chain shoots out of his hand, wrapping around a nearby tree. Mack is pulled out of the wind storm and goes flying into a tree, his gut instinct somehow managing to get him to land on his feet. Suddenly, a voice echoes through the field. Voice: WHO ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU WANT THE OMNITRIX?! Mack: I didn’t want it, I just found it! Who are you… what do you want with me? The blue wind flies by and stop in front of Mack. A Kineceleran stands in front of him. Mack smacks the Matrix, thus detransforming and the alien stares him down. Kineceleran: You… you’re just a kid! Is this one of your sick tricks, Plasma? If so, I’m not falling for it! Mack: What’s wrong with you! And who in the world is Plasma? Kineceleran: So you really don’t know… My name is Caesar PT8. Come with me, young one. Mack, confused, just follows Caesar. They walk into the forest where Mack latched onto a tree in order to get away from Caesar. After a few minutes of walking, Caesar stops. Mack stops behind him, even more confused. Suddenly, Caesar starts humming a tune. The floor of leaves breaks out beneath the two, as they plummet downwards. The floor above them quickly closes and they are now falling in eternal darkness. Mack: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?! Caesar: What are you, a Pyronite? No need to be so hotheaded. The two fall into a net, landing safely. Caesar claps and lights turn on, illuminating a cave with high tech gadgets all over. Mack: Geez, what are you, Batman? Caesar: Who’s Batman? Mack: Ugh. Nevermind, then. Who was that Plasma guy you were asking me about earlier? Caesar: Computer, bring up Plasma. The computer hums to life as a picture of an alien shows up on the screen. I recognize the species. It’s the same species as the alien that Ben called Atomix. Caesar: Plasma is possibly the biggest threat to Earth in a long time. I needed that Omnitrix that you’ve gotten in order to stop him. Kind of too late for that now, though. Plasma is a member of one of the strongest species known, and has a personal vendetta against Earth. This is for unknown reasons. continuing: Though arrested multiple times, he always manages to escape. He without a doubt will come looking for you. You must know how important you are now... you’re the newest Omnitrix wielder, which means a lot more than you probably think. Mack: 'But if I’ve got practically every alien known to us, why can’t I just easily defeat him? 'Caesar: You’re just as arrogant as the last one… With great power doesn’t come great skill. You need to train first. For all we know, Plasma could know how to disable your trix. You need to learn to use your wits and naturally fight. Mack: Whatever. How am I supposed to do that? Caesar: I’m Caesar PT8- Mack: Yes, we’ve covered that. Caesar: You didn’t let me finish. I am one of the fastest Kinecelerans known to exist- I am also the world’s second greatest fighter. And now, I am your mentor. Mack: Do you realize how cliché you sound right now? Plus, you realize I’m 12, right? Caesar: Ben Tennyson, Earth’s greatest hero, was 10 years old when he defeated Vilgax the first time. Mack: Did I mention that he had a magic sister, a plumbing grandfather, and a ton of other heroes to help him out along the way? Caesar: You’re really arrogant. Get over yourself. You have every species in the galaxy in your pocket. Mack: Technically, on my wrist. Caesar: 'My point proven. Continuing, you can do anything with the right amount of training. Do you agree yourself to be trained by I? 'Mack: 'Fine, but only because if I don't the Earth will probably blow up or something. 'Caesar: 'Good. Now go get your rest. You're going to need it for all the training tomorrow. Caesar points over to a couch, and Mack sighs. He walks over and lays down on it, his eyes quickly shuttering closed. Mack sees pure darkness at first. Suddenly, red eyes pop up into his vision. Also, bulbs, filled with something that looks like goo. The figure becomes more clear. It's Plasma. He laughs in an evil manner. 'Plasma: 'We shall meet soon, Mack... you best hope your ready. His eyes open up quickly, and Mack realizes that it was just a nightmare. But it felt so... real. He walks over to the computer, hoping it has a TV function. 'Mack: 'Computer, turn on channel six. The computer unsuprisingly goes to the channel six new station. 'Anchorman: 'In latest news, we've received a notification of an amber alert. Young boy, Robert "Mack" Macaroni, has gone missing. It's presumed he has run away. Please call local authorities if you catch sight of him. Now watch as we cut to a video of an interview with his mother, Lisa Macaroni. Mack turns off the advanced computer and goes and lies down on the couch, hands behind his head. He sighs, unable to sleep. Suddenly, a clap echoes throughout the room and the room illuminates once again, revealing Caesar. 'Caesar: 'I hope you got a good nights sleep, because it's time to train! Mack sits up, blazing tired. 'Mack: 'What time is it even? 'Caesar: 'Why, 7:00 AM, of course. 'Mack: 'Ugh... and it was supposed to be Summer. Mack stands up, still in his clothes from yesterday- cargo shorts, a Zelda t-shirt, and a blue jacket. His hair is all messy, his eyes looking bloodshot. Caesar starts to walk away, and Mack follows him. They turn into a room where there is just a glass wall dividing it, and the whole room is white. Caesar points at the door in the glass wall. 'Caesar: 'In you go! 'Mack: 'What's that place? 'Caesar: 'You'll figure it out. Mack is suddenly in the room out of nowhere. Caesar must have used his speed to get him in without Mack even noticing. The white around him starts fading away, and scenery is popping up everywhere. Mack is suddenly in a forest. Plasma jumps down from a tree, facing Mack. 'Plasma: 'The Matrix will be mine, and soon, Earth will be eternally doomed! Mack looks down at the Matrix. He grins. He pushes down the faceplate and a wheel of holograms show up. He selects one in the shape of a bowling pin. A blue light flashes all around him, and he becomes a bowling based alien. His head is a bowling pin, and his hands are bowling balls. 'Mack: 'Woah! I never saw Ben use this guy... I'll call him Striker! Mack swings his arm forward, sending one of his bowling ball hands flying. Plasma just jumps upward, the bowling ball flying behind him. 'Plasma: 'Is that all you've got? The bowling ball suddenly comes flying back, hitting Plasma in the back. He grunts and then frowns. 'Plasma: '''Oh, okay. It's going to be like that. Taste this! Plasma seends an energy blast flying at Mack, and he feels a sinking in his stomach. He goes flying against the wall and drifts down, unconcious. '''THE END *In the beginning of the episode before he hears his parents fighting, Mack is using an iPod. **He is also playing a Pokémon ROM on the iPod. *Mack and his mother eat at McDonalds, and have double cheeseburgers there. *Ben Tennyson from canon is mentioned several times. This hints that there is some kind of continuity going on. *Batman is referenced, comparing his high-tech Bat Cave to Caesar's cave. *Mack goes to the Channel 6 news station. Heroes *Mack *Caesar PT8 Villains *Plasma (in flashback;also in person) Supporting Cast *Lisa Macaroni (Mack's mom) *Mack's stepfather *Unnamed McDonalds cashier *Uncle Chuck *Aunt Mary (deceased) *Channel 6 Anchorman *Nightchain (debut) *Striker (debut) *Mack's mothers name is revealed to be Lisa Macaroni. *There is shown to be some kind of continuity from the canon. *This is the first episode. Category:Episodes Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob